


AtlinMerrick: Sacrilege- Russian translation - Святотатство

by SilverRaindemon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Priests, Religion, Religious Content, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRaindemon/pseuds/SilverRaindemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Обратись лицом к противоположной стене исповедальни, брат Джон." Господи, сны Джона никогда не были такими, как должны были бы, помоги ему Боже, и не потому, что он не пытался. А этот? Из-за этого сна он отправится прямиком в ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AtlinMerrick: Sacrilege- Russian translation - Святотатство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrilege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/741393) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Спасибо чудесной AtlinMerrick за разрешение переводить ее фанфики.
> 
> Не читайте эту работу, если вы религиозны или не любите шуточек с религией.

**_(Предупреждение: Здесь с религией обращаются неуважительно и весьма сексуально.)_ **

"Обратись лицом к противоположной стене исповедальни, брат Джон."

Господи, сны Джона никогда не были такими, как должны были бы, помоги ему Боже, и не потому, что он не пытался. А этот? Из-за этого сна он отправится прямиком в ад.

Стоит отметить, еще в самом начале проживания в 221Б, Джон достаточно быстро заметил, что на всех его утренних стояках крупным шрифтом было написано имя Шерлока – так сказать. Твердо уверенный в том, что этому кораблю никогда не отправиться в плавание, Джон начал изучать осознанные сновидения, посвятив всего себя тому, чтобы вместо реальности начать спать с соседом по квартире в стране снов.

И все же даже спустя недели старания процент успешных попыток удручал. Конечно, у него получалось видеть сны осознанно – понимать, что он видит сон – но влиять на исход сна? Фигушки. В единственном эротическом сне, которого он наконец добился после недель старания,  Шерлок вел себя настолько нехарактерно—"раздвигай, парниша, ща я те вставлю"—что Джон во сне настолько смутился, что даже не кончил.

К счастью, эти разочаровывающие дни давно остались в прошлом. Славный корабль «Джон и Шерлок вместе» действительно отплыл и, судя по первому времени, теперь спать с Шерлоком не должно было быть проблемой и в стране снов тоже.

Однако, если бы Джон на самом деле заплатил за тот сон, что снился ему сейчас, он, наверное, потребовал бы позвать менеджера. Мало того, что днем Джону приходилось носиться по Лондону, размахивая револьвером и стреляя в людей, так ему что и ночью надо было закреплять свой статус я-знаю-короткую-дорогу-в-ад, видя во сне распутных священников?

"Обратись лицом к противоположной стене исповедальни, брат Джон."

Очевидно, да.

В эротическом сне он сразу попал в самую гущу событий, очевидно, так и работало святотатственное подсознание Джона.

* * *

Он стоял в крошечной исповедальне, весьма преподобный Отец Шерлок сидел перед ним, так близко, что в этом маленьком пространстве ему пришлось раздвинуть ноги по обеим сторонам Джона, и единственной мыслью, кружившейся каруселью в голове брата Джона в тот момент, было, "Слава небесам, на мне черное." Конечно, его темная ряса скрывала богохульственный стук его сердца, пульсирующее биение, настолько бешеное, что от него болело в груди.

"Пожалуйста," прошептал ему сероглазый преподобный.

Джон посмотрел вниз в эти светлые, колдовские глаза и один раз кивнул. Едва он повернулся, едва оказался спиной к молодому священнику, к его бедрам оказались мягко прижаты ладони.

И эти ладони, они тряслись.

Его сердце выбивало все ту же яростную чечетку, дыхание было таким же тяжелым, но все же, что-то отчаянно натянутое внутри Джона расслабилось, внезапно наполняя его облегчением. Со вздохом он положил ладони на стену исповедальни, готовый, ждущий, и, о Боже, желающий.

Джон никогда не узнает, почему преподобный отец ничего не говорил, ничего не делал, казалось, даже не дышал на протяжении…сколько же это длилось? Вечность? Или чуть меньше?

И все равно все было хорошо. Все было хорошо. Нельзя оставаться священником, не обладая терпением, и потому Джон? Он стоял абсолютно неподвижно в этом невозможно маленьком пространстве, слушая звук своего сердцебиения в каждом вдохе, и гадая, какова на ощупь будет кожа преподобного под его пальцами, и он ждал, пока эти ладони перестанут трястись – но они не перестали – потом он подождал еще дольше, чтобы они начали двигаться – и они начали.

Так медленно, как вы можете себе представить, и даже еще медленнее, Отец Шерлок провел ладонями обеих рук вверх по краям ног Джона, двигаясь осторожно, словно по чему-то хрупкому и редкому, и когда руки подымались вверх, они потянули за собой длинную тяжелую ткань темной рясы Джона.

Какое-то время назад, сам того не заметив, Джон перестал дышать, что дошло до него только, когда он покачнулся от головокружения, а руки священника крепко сжали его бедра, удерживая его надежно, неподвижно, безопасно.

И именно тогда, в этот краткий миг неуверенности, один из них мог остановиться, но вместо этого оба ждали и оба молились.

 _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста,_ умолял один.

 _О господь милосердный,_ просил другой.

Они ответили на молитвы друг друга, Джон, чуть-чуть, но заметно, выгнув спину, Шерлок, мягко двинув руки вверх.

В конце концов, подняв рясу над бедрами Джона, славный преподобный скомкал ткань в руках, плотно прижав ее и удерживая на месте, а потом наклонился вперед, прижал лоб к небольшому красивому изгибу нижней части спины Джона и медленно и горячо выдохнул на выпуклость обнаженной задницы Джона.

* * *

Обнаженной? _Обнаженной задницы?_

Да, да, действительно, оказалось, брат Джон не был отягощен какой-либо одеждой под его рясой, потому как, очевидно, именно так работало подсознание Джона во сне.

Господи, да.

* * *

 

Тогда все начало происходить. Не быстро, нет, но пауз больше не было, не было ожидания, раздумий, томления, боже, нет.

Было только медленное, очень медленное, _настойчивое_ давление языка Шерлока—который так…какое слово выбрать? Жарко? Влажно? Идеально?—скользил между половинками задницы Джона, ныряя, подбираясь ближе— _так чертовски близко_ —но проходя мимо всего лишь с влажным прикосновением, которое дразнило, накручивало Джона до отказа, пока он не начал дрожать так же сильно, как мужчина позади него.

Дышать, он все еще не начал дышать? Джон был не уверен, казалось, он забыл, как, но это было хорошо, все было—

—еще одно влажное прикосновение, так близко, так близко к тому месту, где Джон хотел его ощутить—

—хорошо, очевидно, ему не нужно было дышать, да и вообще это было скучно, дышать так скучно, а вот это, _это_ —

—преподобный отец вырубил мозг Джона окончательно, опустившись вниз, на колени, в этой крошечной коробке, этом нелепом замкнутом пространстве, которое не должно было вмещать их обоих, но каким-то образом вместило, и наконец, боже, да, Шерлок засунул свой горячий, влажный, извивающийся язык прямо в Джона.

Слова, он пытался произнести хоть пару, пытался о чем-то попросить, но не был уверен, о чем, а потом он понял, потому что рука Шерлока протянулась за его бедро и обхватила эрекцию Джона, и пока он лизал, кусал и вонзал и вонзал и вонзал в зад Джона этот язык, Джон пытался быть  очень хорошим послушником и помогать своему настоятелю, нежно, осторожно покачивая бедрами.

Это Джону должно быть сложно молчать, но постанывал Шерлок, издавал тихие возгласы, едва громче вздохов, но Джону этот звук казался таким же отчетливым и громким и приятным, как пение хора в полный голос.

Он хотел поощрить эти звуки, хотел умолять, "Еще," но оставалась эта небольшая проблема с дыханием, чего он по-прежнему не делал, так что вместо этого Джон просто сконцентрировался на пламени, лижущем его нервные окончания, на кулаке Шерлока вокруг его члена, на чудном, чудном рте Шерлока—

"—о Боже!" Джон кончил со стоном, прижимаясь грудью к дереву, а его ноги тряслись так, что колени бились о дверь исповедальни. Он ощущал каждую сильную, долгую пульсацию, когда он кончал, вполне вероятно, на всю исповедальню, свою рясу, и уж точно на руку Шерлока.

И ах эта рука, она по-прежнему крепко его сжимала, выдавливая все до последнего крохи ощущений, не спеша отодвинуться, убраться, потерять контакт.

Это Джон наконец вздохнул, повернулся, одновременно берясь за свою рясу—на которой не было даже пылинки—и посмотрел вниз в глаза молодому священнику.

То, что случилось дальше, было достаточно смешно, хотя ни один из них не засмеялся, они просто тихо занялись сложным вопросом острых-локтей-и-коленей, который позволил бы Шерлоку подняться в этом замкнутом пространстве, и под тем, чтобы _подняться,_ они оба подразумевали снова сесть, но теперь уже с высоко задранной рясой.

Дыхание снова было в моде для брата Джона, потому что когда он посмотрел на член Шерлока, он вроде как хихикнул, теряя равновесие, и выдохнул "Красивый," с мягким и яростным одобрением.

Даже лучше красивого стояка был _смазанный_ красивый стояк, и глядя, как Шерлок смазывает свой член спермой Джона, священник с уже подгибавшимися коленками был почти уверен, что он рухнет от чистого желания.

Он не рухнул, но был близок к этому. Все стало еще напряженнее, когда Шерлок—теперь готовый, очень готовый—снова завел руки под рясу Джона, поднял ее и одновременно притянул Джона ближе.

"Пожалуйста," мягко вздохнул он с закрытыми глазами.

Джон не заставил его ждать, не хотел, чтобы он сомневался, он вскарабкался на крошечную скамью, сел верхом на Шерлока, обхватил руками его плечи, чтобы сохранить равновесие, и позволил младшему священнику направлять его, пока Джон опускался на член Шерлока.

Ни в раю, ни в аду не было объяснения тому, почему чувствовать Шерлока внутри себя было настолько прекрасно, однако, о боже, так оно и было. Инстинкт подсказывал Джону заездить своего юного настоятеля, как дикого жеребца, но Шерлок ему не позволил, вместо этого молодой священник смотрел на него снизу вверх, и с каждым толчком он шептал "О господи, о господи, о господи," и это было самое прекрасное, что Джон когда-либо слышал. Прошло совсем немного времени, пока он присоединился нараспев, сплетя пальцы обеих рук с пальцами Шерлока, оба мужчины полностью погружены в свои молитвы.

Когда наконец Шерлок кончил с едва слышным "О Боже," Джон не двигался, пока его оргазм не закончится, а потом поцеловал Шерлока в лоб и тихо хихикнул, "Аминь."

* * *

От оргазма он всегда просыпался. Джон был не уверен, что эротический сон можно было увидеть и не проснуться; он всегда просыпался, когда начинал кончать, всегда просыпался и обнаруживал, что его собственная рука, сильно сжимает его член, а удовольствие постепенно сходит на нет.

Как вы можете правильно сделать вывод, обычно это был очень славный вариант пробуждения.

_Однако_ _._

Когда на этот раз стих последний восхитительный спазм, весь сон Джона встал в его памяти во всей своей святотатственной красе.

_О боже, он отправится прямиком в ад._

"Я наблюдал за тобой."

Джон открыл глаза, увидев спальню, залитую серым утренним светом.

Сидевший рядом с ним в постели с открытой книгой, прижатой к груди, Шерлок улыбнулся своему возлюбленному сверху вниз.

Джон ничего не сказал, просто сосредоточился на своем все еще колотящемся сердце.

"Очень хороший сон, не так ли?"

Джон позволил взгляду уплыть на потолок и ждал неизбежного.

"Я в нем был."

Иииииииии вот и началось. Дедуктивный метод в действии.

"Я знаю, потому что ты внимательно прислушивался к моему голосу…должно быть, ты уделял ему особое внимание во сне."

Джон закрыл глаза, прижал два пальца к горлу, вроде как пощупал собственный пульс.

"Но ты смущен тем, что произошло, потому что ты не смотришь на меня."

Примерно тогда Джон понял, что на его животе остывает сперма. Примерно тогда Шерлок подал ему две салфетки.

"Это может значит, что во сне у тебя был секс с кем-то другим…"

Джон подумал, а не бросить ли мокрые салфетки в Шерлока. Но не стал.

"…но я так не думаю, потому что ты все еще меня слушаешь, вместо того, чтобы начать хотя бы слегка защищаться."

Вместо этого Джон уронил салфетки на пол возле постели.

"Единственный вопросы, ты меня трахнул или я тебя? Ну—"

 _Ииииииии_ _закончили_ _,_ подумал Джон.

Добрый доктор повернулся на бок, посмотрел на своего раздражающего любимого и сказал, "Запомни эту мысль, ладно? Потому что, что бы ты ни сказал, это даже близко не сравнить с богохульной действительностью."

Шерлок заткнулся. Джон коротко кивнул, удовлетворенный этим.

"Но поскольку ты спросил, мой дорогой, любовь моя, мой гениальный дедуктирующий идиот, я предоставлю тебе простенькое краткое содержание. В моем сне были задействованы исповедальня, твой преподобный язык в моей благочестивой заднице, моя сперма на твоей руке, которую ты потом использовал как смазку, чтобы святотатственно оттрахать меня сразу после этого, ясно?" Джон плотно зажмурился. "Честно, только что оказалось, что в ад меня впустят без стояния в хреновой очереди, Шерлок. Очень приятно было познакомиться."

Тишина. Долгая, почти как в церкви, тишина царила в их спальне. Когда Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх, он увидел, как его взлохмаченная любовь смотрит на него, чуть закусив язык, с бурно вздымавшейся и опадавшей грудью.

Джон позволил призраку улыбки скользнуть по лицу. Потом тихо, как молитву, он произнес, "Преклони колени, дитя мое."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам интересно, чудесную AtlinMerrick можно найти на [Tumblr](http://atlinmerrick.tumblr.com) и [LiveJournal](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/). Спасибо ей еще раз за ее волшебные истории! Надеюсь, мой перевод их достоин.


End file.
